marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
A-Force Vol 1 1
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * Megalodon Other Characters: * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** An unidentified Thor * Zombies of the Deadlands * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** Hall of Justice **** Bishop Lighthouse *** *** ** Items: * * * * | Synopsis1 = An island nation stands alone, separated from the rest of Battleworld. Arcadia is considered a paradise, described by Baroness She-Hulk as "red roofs and friendly dogs, green hills and water blue as heartache". In Arcadia, their protectors are entirely female, and their task is to patrol the borders of their land. While patrolling the docks, Meggan and Crystal discover an enormous Megalodon shark. They call in the day's strike team: Miss America, Nico Minoru, Dazzler, Captain Marvel, and Pixie. She-Hulk officially assembles the A-Force, and they take action against the Megalodon. Captain Marvel knocks the shark back with an uppercut, but Miss America is grabbed by it. The shark then dives down, clutching America's hoodie in its jaws. Dazzler starts evacuating citizens, while Nico Minoru uses a bioenergy blast to stun the shark into releasing America. The shark, using the last of its energy to hurl itself out of the water, redirects the bioenergy blast at the evacuating civilians. Dazzler uses her powers to beach the Megalodon, and America throws the shark over Arcadia's walls. As the shark falls, it is revealed that the Arcadians are not aware they share their furthermost border with the Deadlands. Falcon Thor comes and tells America Chavez that she has violated Battleworld's greatest laws: breaching The Shield and forsaking the sanctity of Doom's borders. America responds with sass, telling him to "take it easy, tall, dark and hawkward!" while Nico pleads for America's release, saying that everything will be okay. Sheriff Strange speaks to She-Hulk as a hologram, saying that he has sentenced America to work on the Shield. Storm, Phoenix, Spider-Woman, Medusa, Captain Marvel, Pixie, She-Hulk, and others gather to say goodbye to America. Loki also arrives, and America gives her instructions for what to do while she's gone. The Thor Corps arrives, and they take America to the Shield. Nico and Loki lash out at She-Hulk, leaving the going-away gathering in a fit of rage. She-Hulk, Spectrum, and the other members of the farewell gathering call on the Sub-Mariners to investigate the sudden appearance of the Megalodon. They dive down to explore the ocean, and Namorita discovers something with a shocked reaction. Meanwhile, Nico sits at Bishop's Lighthouse, crying about her inability to save America. As she looks up at the sky, she sees a humanoid shape descending in a streak of blue light. The streak hits the ground in front of Nico, leaving a crater. Nico looks inside, and discovers a girl seemingly made of the night sky. | Solicit = • Marvel’s Mightiest Women finally get their own explosive series! • In a secluded corner of the Battleworld, an island nation is fiercely protected by a team of Avengers the likes of which has only ever been glimpsed before… • Fighting to protect the small sliver of their world that’s left, the Amazing A-FORCE stands shoulder-to-shoulder, ready to take on the horde! | Notes = * After being exiled to the Shield, Ms. America appears next in ''Siege''. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included